Spydoll Inc
Spydoll Inc is a company created by Chloe Noi and Jamie Mosley, featuring prominently in the series of the same name. The company is located in Houston, Texas, and acts a mix of private security, a detective agency and a mercenary group. Spydolls Spydolls are women equipped with Type-7 Chips which turn them into mindless, programmable slaves. The Spydolls that are in the company's name act as versatile field agents that can be programmed remotely and even controlled. The Spydoll's ability to possess a versatile skillset in addition to lacking emotional responses makes them effective agents for a variety of missions. Spydoll Headquarters Located in downtown Houston and was a paid for by Chloe Noi and build by Noi Industries construction contractors. The building is two-stories with an underground garage area large enough to the Spydoll mobile command center which is a converted tour bus along with several cars and SUVs. Basement/Underground Garage Houses employee and company vehicles along with the mobile command center. Features a repair garage with state of art tools and a hydrolic lift. Kyla Abonde's workshop is also located in this space where she designs, repairs and builds weapons and body armor. Chloe has a large space to herself that serves as an art studio. The space use to contain a the Spydoll storage area but it was later moved to the second floor, though there is a secondary space in the basement. Aside from other storage spaces there is a fully loaded fitness center with a two-lane pool. First Floor The main floor of the building contains the working space for the company. All offices and meeting rooms are located on this floor as well as the lobby and reception area. The main command center is also located in the space behind the offices and lounge areas. Second Floor Also known as the apartment space. This space contains several luxury condo sized living spaces as well the Spydolls storage and ready area. Other rooms in this space is a theater room containing a small bar and a library and gallery room containing several works of art. People Management Kendra James 5.jpg|Jamie Mosley Office Manager|link=Jamie Mosley Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi Field Leader|link=Chloe Noi Alexandra Dahlström.jpg|Kyla Abonde Tech Specialist|link=Kyla Abonde Support Dolls Kendra James 2.jpg|Rebecca Mosley Office Administrator|link=Rebecca Mosley Josie Lauren 2.jpg|Fiona Diaz Maid|link=Fiona Diaz Anel Lopez 3.jpg|Annabel Lopez Surgeon|link=Annabel Lopez Spydolls Amber Valletta 2.jpg|Irene McNeil|link=Irene McNeil Becki Newton.jpg|Mina Janssen|link=Mina Janssen Nicki Minaj.jpg|Crystal Barnes|link=Crystal Barnes Serena Williams.jpg|Toni Waters|link=Toni Waters Cécile de France.jpg|Rene Pierre|link=Rene Pierre Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland|link=Alexis Sutherland Katherine Heigl 6.jpg|Leslie Schulz|link=Leslie Schulz Statues Constance Zimmer.jpg|Ashley Tisdale|link=Ashley Tisdale Venus Williams.jpg|Billi Waters|link=Billi Waters Rihanna.jpg|Rose Fame|link=Rose Fame Lady GaGa 2.jpg|Briar Haines|link=Briar Haines Anna Paquin.jpg|Raegan Morris|link=Raegan Morris Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt|link=Sandy Vanholt Mannequins at The Red Rogue Leslie Mann.jpg|Mona St. Claire|link=Mona St. Claire Mizuo Peck.jpg|Jane Crazyeagle|link=Jane Crazyeagle Kristen Miller.jpg|Vicky Sandrosi|link=Vicky Sandrosi Keira Knightley.jpg|Janna Brinwells|link=Janna Brinwells Jennifer Hudson.jpg|Callista Hart|link=Callista Hart Janelle Monae.jpg|Poodle McDaniels|link=Poodle McDaniels Kat Deluna.jpg|Kara Sanchez|link=Kara Sanchez Melanie Fiona.jpg|Sasha McDaniels|link=Sasha McDaniels Mai Kuraki.jpg|Kami Mori|link=Kami Mori Asia DeMarcos 2.jpg|Lanie Drago|link=Lanie Drago Allies Chrono Alliance.png|Chrono Alliance Support Group|link=Chrono Alliance Question.jpg|Sneakers Intelligence Specialist|link=Sneakers Elisha Cuthbert.jpg|Trina Goldworth Owner of The Red Rogue|link=Trina Goldworth Gear Weaponry Blitz Baton Mk 2.jpg|NI Blitz Baton Mk 2 Melee Weapon|link=NI Blitz Baton SIG P229.jpg|SIG P229 Pistol (Standard Sidearm)|link=SIG P229 Phaser.jpg|DL-44 Phaser Pistol|link=DL-44 Phaser NI Euryale.jpg|NI Euryale Revolver|link=NI Euryale FN P90.jpg|FN P90 PDW (Standard Longarm)|link=FN P90 Stingray.jpg|Stingray Blaster Rifle X Aquatic Bullpup Assault Rifle|link=Stingray Blaster Rifle X Blue Lightning.jpg|DRX-23 Assault Rifle|link=DRX-23 Gas Gun.png|NI Immobilizer Gas Gun|link=NI Immobilizer Ni Shock Hammer.jpg|NI Shock Hammer Mk I Stun Gun|link=NI Shock Hammer Mk I Equipment * Type-7 * Type-7 Chips * Kevlar Armor * NI Reacon Glasses * NI Ghostchatter * NI Impact Armor * NI Angle Gun * NI 150 Heartbeat Sensor * NI Cat Eyes * NI LP4 Hookshot Clients Ellen DeGeneres.jpg|Mimi Williams Hired to investigate Ned Williams|link=First Case Halle Berry.jpg|Gail Lynd Hired to catch Rene Pierre|link=Collaring the Kitten Elisha Cuthbert.jpg|Trina Goldworth Hired to recover her Mannequins|link=Reaping the Rewards Category:Organizations Category:Spydoll Inc